Toy Soldier
WARNING CURSING Warning contains some mature...stuff and blood AND gore..ok IMMA WRITE PEOPLES this will also be a little short story. THE START I check my watch. 7:00 P.M. December 24th, Christmas Eve I look into my cross-hairs and spray down on 4 tangos. "RPG!" Someone yells. I look over just in time to move outta the way, right before and RPG-7 blows the wall behind me. "Everyone OK?!" I yell, taking cover and reloading. "Man down!" A Marine yells. I look over to see a Private with a metal pole in his chest. "Sonofabitch!" I say, looking over cover, and randomly shooting on the enemy position. The medics try to save him but he's to far gone. A marine next to him takes his dog-tag off of him, then lets him lay there in bloodstained snow. "How long we been fighting?!" Someone asks. I barely look over some cover, just to be greeted by a bullet barely missing my face, and hitting the top of the stone...thing. I catch my breath and reply. "32 hours is my estimate, and I'm almost outta ammo." I say throwing a grenade. "GRENADA-" Someone or..something yells as he/she gets blown up and limbs fly everywhere. The shooting stops and we all stand up. "I-is, is it over?" A Pvt. asks. "I think so." I say. I walk over to put my arm around the Pvt. When i bullet goes through his body. "SHIT!" I say, diving back into cover. The snow fall around us, it isn't helping our situation. "Sniper!" I yell. One of our own snipers looks through his scope. "I count 1, no 2, NO 4 snipers on the ea-," A bullet goes through the scope then through the other side piercing his skull. Brain flies everywhere. "FUCK!" Someone yells, and a Marine puts his middle finger through over the barricade, just to have it shot off! "AHH!!" He screams in pain. The Medics give him a sedative. then they drag him behind a wall. The blizzard starts to pick up. I take out my radio. "Overlord, Overlord, you copy? We need immediate CASAVAC in sector 3-2 Bravo you copy?" I say. "I copy your last, there 40 clicks away, hold off for 5 more minutes." He says. "Hell well be corpses by then." A marine says. (5 minutes later) The Helicopter arrives, and a sniper tries to penetrate the armor of the Helo. It opens fire with rockets and miniguns shots. Its about to land when an RPG flies and punctures its armor, sending the Helo flying into the building the RPG came from. "No! NO NO NO NO NO!" I yell. "Mayday mayday were going down in sector 3-2 Bravo, I repeat MAYDAY MAYDAY GO-" The Mayday calls stops as the Helo bursts into flames. I can hear screams from inside. But there's nothing we can do. I check my watch 11:00 P.M. December 24th Christmas Eve (LATER) Another Helo comes along with a couple more for good measure i guess. The Snow storm has stopped. And we all look as the blood-stained snow before us. As a door from one of the Helos open the National Anthem is playing. And every tired and wounded man, finds the strength to salute. "Merry Christmas Lt." A marine from inside the Helo says as i walk into it and sit down. "And a Happy new year." I say. I check my watch again. 5:00 AM December 25 Christmas Day. I walk in and we take off...for HOME Category:Army Category:Battle